Sem Ela Não Há Natal
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Fanfic Chameron, spoiler de 3x10. Eu odiava o Natal, mas consegui vêlo de um modo diferente depois que ela me mostrou o que é ter espírito natalino.


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens, ambientes e fatos de House MD pertencem a seus criadores.

**Sem Ela Não Há Natal**

Véspera de Natal. Como eu odeio essa época. E como ela pode amar tanto uma data? Há um ano, enquanto o Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro estava sendo decorado para as festas de fim de ano, Cameron me perguntou sobre minha 'implicância'- _foi assim que ela chamou_ – com o Natal. Lembro que disse que não gostava porque me lembrava minha infância conturbada e minha falta de família. Ela fez uma expressão pesarosa, aquela que ela sempre faz quando vai dar alguma notícia triste a um paciente e a sua família. Odiei mais ainda o Natal, pois mostrou toda minha fraqueza diante dela. Ela teve tanta pena de mim, que me convidou para passar o Natal com ela, na casa dos pais dela. Recusei, claro. A casa deles deve ser cheia de gente tão humanitária quanto ela. Imagine só todos me olhando com cara de pena, seria o fim.

Eu estava sentado no banco do vestiário, terminando de amarrar os sapatos quando ela entrou, toda feliz, cantarolando uma musiquinha natalina qualquer. Preparei meu olhar mais sanguinário e psicopata que pude e lancei em sua direção. Ela mirou o espelho e então me viu. A voz foi sumindo de sua garganta enquanto me encarava.

- Ainda odeia natal?

- Com toda a força. – respondi, ríspido.

Levantei e segui até a sala de diagnósticos, odiando o momento em que todos resolveram comemorar o nascimento Dele ao invés da páscoa, que é muito mais divertida, na minha opinião. Aprendi no seminário a comemorar com mais fervor a páscoa, o que todos os cristãos deveriam fazer também. Além do mais, a páscoa é a época do chocolate. E chocolate tem endorfina, o que faz tudo ficar melhor.

Graças ao bom Deus, aquele seria um Natal bem ocupado, nossa paciente anã continuava doente. Estava saudável o suficiente para durar mais um dia ou dois e doente o suficiente para nos manter ocupados. Era tão bom, que só podia ser mentira...

Passei pela porta da sala de House, ele estava com o telefone na mão, quando me viu, apenas colocou-o de volta na base. E me chamou até lá.

- Já descobri o que ela tem.

- Como assim, descobriu? – disse exasperado. – Não é possível...

House revirou os olhos e respondeu.

- Não sabia que você odiava tanto assim os pequeninos...

- Droga. – reclamei baixinho.

Saí dali extremamente frustrado. Voltei ao vestiário. Na sala de descanso, Cameron falava ao telefone, enquanto mudava o canal da TV a esmo. Passei reto e fui trocar minha roupa. Instantes depois ela veio ao meu encontro.

- Eu ia te avisar sobre a paciente, mas você nem me deu chance.

- Parece bem feliz... O que houve?

- É que agora vou poder passar o Natal com a minha família, tudo bem que já é dia 24 e vou chegar atrasada, mas não é ótimo? – disse empolgada, sorrindo para mim.

- É... deve ser.- respondi tristemente. Arrependi-me na mesma hora de ter dito dessa forma. Não, aquele olhar de pena de novo não. Já não bastava o Natal em si, os olhares precisavam ficar me perseguindo desse jeito?

Ela me olhou daquela maneira... como sempre.

- O que vai fazer no feriado? – disse com a voz suave, tentando parecer confortadora. Pareceria, se não fosse Natal.

- Eu ia trabalhar, agora não sei. Talvez eu fique por aqui, e dê uma força na clínica. – disse enquanto pendurava o jaleco no armário e recolhia minha mochila.

- Ah não Chase. Nada disso. Vem passar o Natal na casa da minha família. Está na hora de você fazer as pazes com o Papai Noel. – sorriu de leve.

- Não, tá tudo bem, eu me acostumei com isso. – sorri em resposta tentando passar uma segurança no que eu falava. Uma sombra de dúvida passou por seus olhos. – Mesmo, vou ficar bem.

Ela relutou em aceitar, mas o fez.

- Certo, mas se mudar de idéia, e seria ótimo se mudasse, você sabe que pode me ligar.

Acenei positivamente e deixei a sala.

* * *

Encarei a porta de vidro da recepção e vi a neve cair lá fora. "Ótimo" pensei, "Nada que me faça lembrar no Natal australiano". Coloquei as luvas e o gorro, vesti o casaco e o fechei, só então tomei coragem e saí. Meu carro estava vários metros distante, para falar a verdade estava fora do campus, pois algum idiota tinha colocado o carro na minha vaga. Comecei a caminhar, e então ouvi alguém sair do hospital falando ao telefone a plenos pulmões. 

- Como assim cancelado? Nem está nevando tanto, é passageiro...

Era Cameron.

- Ah, não acredito que ele desligou o telefone na minha cara! – disse isso olhando para mim.

Aproximei-me dela.

- Ele... quem?

- O cara da companhia aérea. Que grosso. Só porque está um pouquinho frio, eles resolvem que não vão mais fazer nenhum vôo. Pode uma coisa dessas? – ela estava realmente muito brava.

- Cameron, está realmente nevando, e muito.

O pouco que estivemos ali fora, já foi o suficiente para nos deixar completamente cobertos pela neve. Achei melhor começar a andar, o caminho era longo e eu não queria ficar doente e piorar mais ainda meu Natal. Ela me seguiu.

- E agora, o que eu faço? – disse exasperada.

- Era o vôo para sua cidade?

- Era. Já sei, vou de carro, nem é tão longe assim.

- De jeito nenhum. – parei e olhei preocupado para ela. – é tão perigoso quanto voar. As estradas ficam escorregadias, a visão fica turva, é impossível dirigir na rodovia assim.

- Mas, poxa, é o Natal com a minha família.

- Melhor passar o Natal viva longe deles do que dentro de um caixão com todo mundo em volta.

- Ai Chase, que horror.

Voltei a andar. Ela não me seguiu dessa vez, mas ficou mirando minhas costas.

- Onde você está indo, sua vaga é aquela... – ela apontou para direita.

- Eu sei, alguém resolveu estacionar nela hoje de manhã, tive que parar fora do campus.

- Hei Chase!

Virei-me e a encarei.

- Pode me dar uma carona? Eu vim de táxi hoje.

* * *

Estávamos já aquecidos no meu carro. Dei a partida e começamos a rodar. 

- O que houve com seu carro?

- Nada. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Por que veio de táxi então?

- Eu estava atrasada e não consegui achar as chaves do carro. Mas estão em casa, com certeza.

Não consegui imaginar alguém que consegue perder a chave do carro, quer dizer, as pessoas costumam colocá-las onde elas sabem que vão ver na hora de sair. Dois anos e meio e eu ainda me surpreendo com ela.

Paramos na frente do prédio dela. Resolvi usar de meu cavalheirismo e saí do carro para abrir sua porta. Cameron saiu do carro e me encarou, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Não quer entrar?

Essa pergunta fez meu coração pular. Ela não podia realmente querer que eu ficasse com ela, podia? Seria torturante o bastante se ela só estivesse em busca de diversão e nem ligasse para os meus sentimentos, resolvi recusar.

- Não Cameron, é melhor não. – disse abaixando os olhos antes de fechar a porta.

Ela me analisava com o olhar.

- Melhor? Melhor que o que? – ela estava intrigada.

Não respondi, apenas balancei a cabeça e olhei ao longe.

- Boa Noite, Cameron. Se não nos virmos mais até o fim do feriado... – sorri cansado – Feliz Natal.

Dei a volta e entrei no carro. Eu tinha um aperto tão grande no peito que nem vi por onde eu dirigia meu carro, só fui perceber quando já estava em casa, livre de todos os agasalhos, deitado na cama, amaldiçoando o momento em que comecei a vê-la com outros olhos.

* * *

_"Era 24 de Dezembro de 1986, dez da noite, a campainha da casa da família Chase soou pela casa. Um garotinho veio correndo pelas escadas ansioso por esse momento. Quando abriu a porta viu um homem vestido de Papai Noel. Há alguns anos teria certeza que aquele realmente era o bom velhinho, mas agora já podia reconhecer os olhos do próprio pai sob aquela fantasia. Mas não importava, ele adorava essa data, a comemoração, os presentes, a família reunida, adorava poder brincar com seus primos que só via no Natal, pois moravam a milhas de distância. Seu pai abaixou-se e tirou do enorme saco de presentes um embrulho e o deu a ele. Não era um dos maiores, mas também não era pequeno. Robert abriu, e então deu de cara com um livro. Não sabia ler muito bem, seu pai sabia disso, mas se o homem achava que ele seria capaz de lê-lo inteiro e que gostaria de o fazer, então faria. Abriu um sorriso genuíno, como só uma criança pode dar e disse: 'Obrigado, pai!'. Papai Noel tirou a barba e respondeu: 'Não é só isso, filho. Quero que tenha tudo o que deseja'. Puxou o menino pela mão até chegar a varanda, onde uma bicicleta com um laço em cima esperava por ele. Foi o Natal mais feliz de sua vida, não pelos presentes, mas sim pelo sentimento de segurança e afeto que seu pai tinha por ele. Foi um dos últimos natais de sua vida. Aos poucos sua mãe se afogava no álcool, e seu pai se distanciava, cada vez mais..."._

Abri os olhos me sentindo pior que antes. Eram quase onze horas da noite. Pensei em Cameron, lamentei o sentimento que tinha desenvolvido por ela. Pensei na minha família, e lamentei não ter ninguém a quem pudesse chamar de família. Sabia que tinha meio-irmãos, dois ou três. Porém não eram minhafamília, eram a família dele e desde sempre, o que era dele, não era meu.

Levantei-me e fui me distrair um pouco. Na televisão tudo lembrava o Natal. Os seriados, os programas de auditório, desenhos e filmes, todos só tinham um só tema, Natal. Enquanto eu passava pelos canais da tv pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez, ouvi batidas na porta.

Levantei para atender, estava curioso, quem viria quase meia noite bater na minha porta na véspera do Natal, tudo bem eu não ter nada o que fazer nessa data, mas se todos resolverem que também não querem fazer nada no Natal, o que será que vai acontecer com aqueles pobres homens que se vestem de Papai Noel?

Olhei pelo olho mágico.

Para minha surpresa Cameron usava aquele típico gorro natalino, igual ao que o meu pai usava quando se fantasiava de bom velhinho. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Eu não te respondi...

Fiz cara de dúvida.

- ...Quando você me desejou feliz Natal.

- Ah...

Nós apenas nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Ela sorria descontraída.

- Quero te levar a um lugar. Não quero que passe o Natal sozinho, nem eu quero ficar sozinha hoje. – confesso que me surpreendi.

- Que lugar?

- Você vai gostar, prometo. Juro que vão não ter multidões fazendo contagem regressiva nem se abraçando a meia noite.

- Ah... Okay, me deixa tomar um banho rápido antes...

Ela me levou até uma praça, não muito longe de casa mas que eu confesso nunca tive a oportunidade de visitar. Era um lugar calmo, sem muitas casas próximas a ela, nenhum prédio a vista. A praça era cheia de árvores e bancos. Tinha um grande espaço gramado onde se podia ver uma boa parte da cidade e ao mesmo tempo ter uma vista privilegiada do céu. Ainda nevava, por isso a idéia de me expor num lugar aberto a um frio como aquele não me agradava nem um pouco, porém a animação de Cameron era um pouco contagiante. Apenas a segui.

Assim que paramos o carro, ela virou-se para o banco de trás e pegou uma garrafa de champanhe, duas taças e uma grande manta. E então rumamos ao gramado, todo coberto pela neve.

Ela forrou o chão, sentou-se e fez sinal para que eu a imitasse. Cameron afastou a manga da blusa e a luva para olhar o relógio e constatou que faltava apenas dois minutos para a meia noite.

- Dois minutos. – ela anunciou.

- Você prometeu que não teria contagem regressiva. – eu ri.

- Ah, é mesmo. – riu – certo, quais são seus desejos natalinos?

- Desejos? Não é só no Ano Novo que se fazem pedidos?

- No meu Natal eu faço pedido... – disse dando de ombros.

- Certo, mas se eu falar não realiza, não é?

Ela considerou a pergunta e respondeu:

- No meu Natal os pedidos se realizam até se forem revelados.

- Pois o seu Natal é muito estranho.

- O que você entende disso? – perguntou desafiadora.

- Tenho uma certa experiência, posso te dizer com total certeza que em festas de Natal tradicionais as pessoas rezam e louvam o nascimento de Jesus, e não fazem pedidos como se fosse Ano Novo.

- Eu não sou cristã...

- Então porque comemora o Natal?

- Por que eu acho divertido. – sorriu.

Encarei-a. Percebi que não fazia sentido nenhum eu deixar que meus problemas familiares falassem mais alto que minhas crenças e princípios. Enxerguei Cameron como um exemplo. Ela nem se importava pelo significado do Natal, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ter espírito natalino.

- Eu gostava do Natal. – comecei relutante. Ela me olhou como se esperasse minha próxima fala. – Minha casa ficava cheia de tios, primos, amigos da família. Meu pai se vestia de Papai Noel e presenteava a todos. Ele nunca se esquecia de ninguém, parecia até que era de verdade. A meia noite nós rezávamos e depois a ceia era servida. Para mim, a melhor data do ano era essa. – parei por instantes e a olhei. Ela tinha um olhar apreensivo. – Até que tudo foi desmoronando, foi se desfazendo e quando eu vi, eu estava sozinho.

- Eu sinto muito.

Eu balancei a cabeça em agradecimento. Alguns fogos de artifício estouraram no horizonte, nós apenas observamos. Depois de alguns instantes ela abriu o champanhe e nos serviu.

- Faça seu pedido.

Pensei um pouco. Queria que aquele momento que compartilhávamos durasse para sempre. Mas não seria possível. Pensei então, se ela poderia estar ao meu lado para sempre. Vi que esse sim era possível. Foi o que pedi. Orei em silêncio, queria que ela sentisse por mim o que sentia por ela, porém eu não tenho o poder de mudar tal coisa. Apenas pedi que ela ficasse perto de mim, para sempre.

- Pronto.

- O que pediu?

- Eu pedi... Que eu nunca mais fique sozinho no Natal.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também.

- Você nunca está sozinha no Natal – estranhei.

- Eu pedi que _você_ nunca mais fique sozinho no Natal. E eu vou lutar para que isso não aconteça.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns instantes. Então ela me abraçou dizendo.

- Feliz Natal Chase.

Sabe que depois desse dia, eu agora acho o Natal bem simpático. Já consigo me imaginar fazendo planos para o próximo. E nesses planos ela sempre aparece. Ela se tornou uma espécie de símbolo natalino para mim, como peru, Papai Noel, sinos e renas. É estranho, eu sei. Mas não posso evitar. Natal sem ela, não é Natal.

* * *

**N.A.: Ahh o Natal, que época maravilhosa não é mesmo? **

**Aqui está a fic que participará no I Challenge Chameron de Natal. Espero que tenham gostado... **

**Até mais, e Feliz Natal.**


End file.
